Not The Partiers
by FreedomInFountainPens
Summary: Tris and Tobias hate nightclubs. When they're dragged to the same party, they meet in the corner of a bar, and end up thanking all their lucky stars on the party they dreaded. One shot, modern day AU.


I've never been so bored in my entire life. I can't believe I let Christina drag me to yet another night out, to another nightclub. When I was growing up, I was always waiting until I was old enough to go on nights out with my friends, but after the first night out to a nightclub, I hoped to never go back, but Christina and Marlene always end up convincing me. They're all here with their boyfriends anyways, so I'm the 7th wheel, technically.

That's why, while they're all dancing away, every one of them tipsy or drunk, I sit alone, at the bar. Unfortunately, I'm also rather dressed up, in a strapless black dress. It does down to just above my mid-thigh, so I find myself constantly tugging it down, normally resulting in me almost toppling over in these stupid black heels. My hair is straightened and flowing down my back, which I'n thankful for, because it covers the low dip in the back of the dress.

I'm not the partier in our friendship group. Not by a long shot. Hell, even Molly Atwood, the misery from work, is probably a better partier than me. Yet, I don't really care. I really hate nightclubs, too, because they're crowded, and full of drunk perverts who try to grind on you or get you into their car. It really grosses me out. That's why I sit right at the corner of the bar, in a desolate corner where I'm mostly hidden from the party, but I can still see my friends, just in case one of them topples or passes over from the alcohol, or one of the girls is too drunk to notice a creep anywhere near them.

I probably sound like a real bore, the old fashioned girl who disapproves of every modern thing, but I'm not. I just hate clubs. I don't have anything against people who like them, they just aren't my thing. I also happen to be single, and have been for a long time, so I always get dragged here nowadays, because Christina, Marlene and their new friend Shauna are desperate to get me a boyfriend. To be honest, I think they just want me to stop being a 7th wheel, because they actually want me at parties.

Shauna is Marlene's friend from work, and hangs out with us a lot now. She's one of my good friends now, I guess, but I knew when Christina and Marlene introduced her that this night was coming. It just so happened that Shauna's boyfriend Zeke has a brother called Uriah (The pair of them are hilarious). Marlene ended up falling head over heels for the guy, and now they're all super close. Christina's boyfriend Will ended up becoming mates with the guys, too, so it's just me who is single in our group.

According to Christina, Zeke and Shauna's friend Tobias is here, too, but I haven't seen him. I presume he managed to get out of this, to which I congratulate him. I was literally forced into this, because I was promised a whole month of no clubbing. It was a good deal, or so I thought then. Thinking back now, I wish I'd just said no, but here I am, back in another club.

I'm a bit tired as well, because recently 2 of the other midwives in my team had the flu, so I had to do a night shift a couple days ago. Not only that, I'm quite emotionally exhausted as well, because I had a pretty big argument with Christina 2 weeks ago too. She set me up on another blind-date, which ended with him refusing to pay the bill (despite him having no less than 4 pints of beer) and calling an uber and ditching me there. So, in response, I lost it with her when I went to her and Will's apartment the next morning.

She didn't retaliate, as I thought she would, and actually felt bad about the whole thing. Hence me feeling bad about it, too. Turns out she found him on Facebook and the only thing she based him on was that he was a body builder. Yeah, his biceps were so big they were grotesque to me, and he felt the need to show me his 8-pack in front of the entire restaurant. Thankfully, Christina and I made up, only after she promised not to set me up on any more blind dates. I have a feeling she'll take that literally, by setting me up with someone I have met so it isn't blind.

I'm so deep in my own thoughts (As I usually am, because I recently discovered I'm a maladaptive daydreamer), that I don't even notice that somebody has slid into the bar stood next to mine. When I do notice, it's because Christina taps me on the shoulder, hardly able to stand, she's had that much tequila.

"I'm going home Trisss!" she exclaims, her words a little slurred. Will stands behind her, his arms around her waist, supporting her. At least he's a little more sober than her. They stagger off, leaving me alone once again with the strange who is sitting next to me. He's tall, with broad shoulders and dark hair. I can't see great in here, because the light is so low, but near the bar, it's a lot brighter. He turns to me.

"You're not a partier either, then?" he asks, looking at me. I sigh in relief. Thank God, another person who doesn't love partying. I'm 23, what people consider young and in your partying years, yet, I'm rather sensible. I don't really drink much, apart from the occasional glass of wine on a weekend. I don't sleep around, because I'm not the kind of person who does that, or gets drunk. I have to really trust somebody to go that far, anyways.

"No. I must seem a bore, but I just hate nightclubs, you know?" I say, looking over at Shauna and Zeke, who are shouting out lyrics to a song I don't recognise.

"Yeah. I hate them too. You're one of Shauna's new friends, right?" he asks, looking over at the same place I am, to Uriah and Marlene, who are grinding with each other on the dance floor. I wince, while nodding to him.

"I'm Tris. You're Tobias, right?" I ask, looking at him properly now. He has deep-set eyes, long eyelashes, and strong cheek and jaw bones. His biceps are those of someone who works out of goes to a gym, so I feel much more comfortable. Not only is this guy a friend of Shauna and Zeke's, but he's not a partier, sober, and ver likely to keep any creeps from coming over here.

"Yeah. You want a drink?" he asks, but not in the way some guys do with women they've just met at bars and clubs. He asks it, without really asking it, like he knows my answer already.

"No thanks. Call me boring, but I don't want a hangover tomorrow. I don't really drink, actually." I say, putting my phone in my bag. Something tells me this conversation is much better.

"You don't seem boring. I know you must hate getting compliments from strangers at bars, but you look really pretty." he says kindly, making me blush a little, though he mustn't see it, I already have a little blush on my cheeks from the hours of getting ready with Christina.

"I appreciate it, but I'm not pretty, especially not tonight. Have you seen this dress?" I laugh, tugging it up with my fingers to try to hide the space of pale skin above my breasts, but then I have to stand up and tug it down, because now it's too high. Tobias laughs, it's a deep, echoing sound. I smile. He seems really kind. _Tris, seriously, stop it. You just met the guy, and you're acting like Christina!_

"It looks pretty uncomfortable, but you still look really pretty." he says honestly, only making me smile wider, and turn my stool to face him more. We're now sitting parallel to the bar, our knees just a couple inches apart. He's wearing a black t-shirt, with a pair of black pants. It looks good on him, not that I didn't notice how attractive he was. He must have a girlfriend.

"So, did you get dragged into this as well?" I ask, turning the conversation away from my uncomfortable dress.

"Yeah. I was told one one of Christina's friends would be here, and she's single." he says, clearly referring to me. He knows he's referring to me, because he smirks and looks into my eyes as we both laugh at the stupidity of this situation.

"That's what prompted you to come? I'm sorry Tobias, prepare to be disappointed." I say, only half joking. I must seem like a 40 year old mother, not a young woman a similar age to him.

"Actually, this is the best thing that's happened to me all day. So, what do you do Tris?" he asks, and suddenly I'm very glad Christina dragged me here. I'm enjoying this conversation with Tobias more than I have with any guy I've met in my 4 months of set up dates, courtesy of Marlene.

"I'm a midwife. I know, I seem young, everyone says that. I finished college last year, and I started working as a mid-wife 7 months ago, in January. What do you do?" I tell him, and I'm sure my face can show my pride at being able to say I got my dream job. I worked really, really hard for it, and it's one thing I take pride in.

"Funnily enough, I'm a surgeon. You work at Newman Hospital?" he asked, and I was only more intrigued. I'd probably seen him around, though I can't remember. I often have to take some of the premature babies to theatre, so there's a chance I've seen him before. I'm being impressed to hear he's a surgeon. It's the kind of job that takes 4 years in college to get. I nod in answer to his question. "I suppose the delivery ward is pretty far away from where I work." he says, and I nod.

"I might have seen you once or twice. I actually specialise in premature babies, so I often have to deliver the babies to the surgeons to operate fast. It's a rewarding job though." I say, happy this conversation is flowing so well.

"I like my job too. Before you ask, I'm almost 26, so yeah, I did the college for it. I see the other midwives our age all the time though, how come I don't see you around?" he asks, nudging my shoulder playfully. I think Christina would call it "sexual tension", or something stupid.

"I'm not friends with most of them. Come on, I'm sitting in the corner of a bar on a night out, completely sober. How lame, am I right?" I say, looking at the ground, because I am lame. Way out of Tobias' league.

"You are not lame. You're probably the most interesting girl I've met in along time." he says honestly, looking deep into my eyes. I feel as though I'm going to burst into flames, or turn to liquid. His stare goes deep, into my soul. I feel my heart rate pick up.

"Thank you. You think I'm interesting now, but I'm not really." I say, shaking my head. Yet, he continues, determined to prove something.

"Fine, tell me something about yourself." he says, his eyes still locked on mine.

"Well, I like The Killers...oh, and my favourite book is To kill a mockingbird." I say, summoning something that doesn't sound so pathetic, but he seems pleased.

"See, really interesting. I like the Killers too, and To kill a mockingbird is a great book. See, you're really interesting." he says pointedly, making me smile. Tobias is making me feel more sure of myself that I have in a long time. God, Tris, he's not into you, stop it! I tell myself.

"Thanks for the ego-boost, but it won't last long. People have a bad habit of looking me over, so I get used to being viewed as basic and boring. So, what are your favourite bands and books?" I ask with a cheeky smirk, because we both know how well i just diverted the subject. He smirks back.

"Coldplay, and the Great Gatsby. We have kinda similar taste, so if you're lame, I am too." he says, nudging my shoulder once again. I hadn't even noticed how our stools were right next to each other, so our thighs were almost touching. Almost.

"You're definitely not lame. What's your last name?" I ask out of curiosity. I have a feeling that with his good looks, and the fact he's a surgeon, he might be that one guy some of the girls on my midwifing team talk about. He isn't hesitant to tell me, and says it right away, but I still catch the very slight wince in his eyes when he says it.

"Eaton. Why?" he asks, trying to avoid the look I'm giving him, which is curiosity. He winced when he said his last name, and now I'm curious. But now I know that he is, in fact, that one guy some of the other midwives talk about. That one guy that "looks damn fine". Now I know what they're talking about, and I can't help but agree. He does look damn fine.

"Just wondering. Now I know that _you're_ that surgeon all the midwives talk about." I say with a giggle. He looks utterly dumbfounded.

"What?" he barks out, seemingly unaware of the fact he's pretty adored.

"Hey, at least once a day I hear some of the single girls saying how they've bumped into "Mr Damn Fine" in the hallway. Maybe I should pay more attention." I flirt without even realising it, before blushing furiously and shying away. That was so stupid! He doesn't seem to mind however, because he just smiles and flirts right back, utterly surprising me.

"Maybe I should start calling you Miss Damn Gorgeous then, and I'll start bumping into you in hallways." he replied, making me blush and my breathing to become uneven. We're actually flirting with each other now. Oh sweet mercy. I start to get really flustered, shaking my head and blushing, while still laughing.

"No, I'd be mortified! Besides, I've never seen you in the hallways before." I state, shrugging as I take a sip of the water I'd gotten just before. They might have assumed I was alone and lonely, so they got me some tap water.

"Yeah, I think I've seen you once. I've done surgery on a baby once before, actually." he says, and suddenly he goes a bit quieter, and sadness takes over his eyes.

"You OK?" I ask, genuinely concerned. I see people like this all the time when talking about premature babies, or unhealthy babies.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just that baby I did surgery on that one time, it survived, but it was paralysed for life, and that sucked. The parents came to see me, and they were really grateful and all, but even though it was completely out of my control, it was awful to know that baby was starting out life with a disadvantage. You deal with that all day?" he asks, looking at me with passionate awe and amazement as he looks into my eyes. I look back as I nod.

"Yeah, and I have babies like that all the time. I've seen them not make it too, and every time I have to excuse myself to cry. It's difficult sometimes, but it's worth it when you help a woman through her entire pregnancy, and then deliver a healthy baby. It's really worth it." I say, happy to be talking about something a little less sombre and depressing.

"It must be. So, what made you want to be a midwife then?" he asks, putting the subject completely on me. It's refreshing to have him focus on me, rather than ramble on about himself like the other guys Christina set me up with.

"I don't know, to be honest. It might have been my Mom, she used to look after a lot of babies when I was a teenager, but other than that, it was just something I always wanted to do. What about you? Not a lot of kids say they want to be surgeons when they grow up." I say, and he seems happy to talk about himself, but he doesn't dwell on it. He sighs when I ask the question, and I'm worried I've hit a sensitive spot for him. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." I say quickly, hoping not to go back into another sad topic.

"No, it's fine. My Mom had a really bad miscarriage when I was young, and she would've died if it wasn't for the surgeons that saved her. She was really proud of me when I went to college." he says, making my heart warm. I've always been a bit of a softy, and I love hearing stories about families and good memories.

"Are you and your Mom close?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're pretty close. I haven't seen my Dad in years before you ask that, he was really abusive to my Mom. The reason for her miscarriage, actually, so they divorced." he explains, me gasping when I hear that. Being both a midwife and a naturally maternal person, it always angers me when harm is done to babies, whether intentionally or by neglect. He must see the anger in my eyes, because he smiles.

"Whenever I tell people that, they always look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something, even though nothing happened to me, just my Mom." he states, making my anger fade a little. I don't like to come off as bitchy or easily irritated.

"You're not a kicked puppy. It's disgusting what he did to your Mom." I growl, scowling at the floor. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, sending electricity through my veins. I shiver, the feeling foreign to me. I check my watch, and curse myself. In a little under an hour, I've somehow managed to find myself attracted to someone I just met. I can't deny how good the feeling is, however.

"Yeah, it is, but it's in the past now. Are you close with your parents?" he asks, and I smile, happy to be talking about my family.

"I'm really close with them, my Mom in particular. I have a brother, Caleb, as well, but we don't see each other in person much nowadays, he went to college and ended up marrying a girl he met there, and they moved to New York." I say, and I can tell I'm rambling, but Tobias doesn't say anything, he just listens. The look in his eye, as well as the fact he is standing up and holding his hand out to me is suggesting something else, though. "Please don't ask me to dance now, I can tell you're going to. I really can-" I start to protest, but it's a weak protest, because my hand is sliding into his, that same liquid heat feeling rushing through every bone in my body, and I'm standing up out of my seat.

I giggle a little as we walk onto the dance floor, and although I'm nervous at first, I loosen up, because he isn't doing any stupid disco dancing like everyone else, he's twirling me around and jumping up and down, because neither of us know how to dance. It's the best dance I've ever had with a guy, period. Times seems to fade for a moment, because when he twirls me again, our hands connected about my head, I end up falling into him, surprisingly gracefully. He catches me, and we stand there, our feet apart, butt our chests are touching. I can feel his breath on my face, and our hearts beating a million beats a minute.

I suddenly realise how much of an idiot I look, so I clear my throat and step back, smoothing down the even tighter dress than before. He straightens up as well, and then I yawn, quite loudly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asks, and I suddenly realise just how tired I am, because I muster a yawn and walk off with him through the crowd, his arm protectively around my shoulders as he guides me to his car. I can only take in that it's a silver Mercedes, because I suddenly realise that I'm definitely overstaying whatever welcome I have. Yet, my home is a 20 minute drive from this club. I tell him this, prepared to give him directions, before he pulls away from the car park.

"You can come back to mine if you want, I have a spare bedroom and stuff." he says, looking at me for permission.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my voice quiet and shrill with disbelief.

"Yeah, only if you want to though. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he says, kindly. He's really respecting of me, and it's only making me find him even more perfect. I nod, with my mouth agape. I know this isn't going to go anywhere, but I'm still excited and nervous. We drive back to his place, a really nice apartment on the 4th floor of an apartment building. When I walk in, I yawn again, so he gets me a glass of water, and leaves me in the kitchen, returning with a white shirt and some cotton shorts of his. I feel embarrassed to wear his clothes, but I really appreciating the gesture. He leaves the room, showing me the bathroom as I follow him out of the kitchen.

The apartment is mostly white, with black and grey accents, but I like it. Although it's modern, it has a homey kind of feel that I really like. I find my eyes wandering to a few framed pictures on the wall, one of which is with an older woman I presume to be his Mom. I look at the picture, and see it was taken the day he graduated high school. I find myself smiling at the picture, just soaking in how happy and proud both of them look.

He shows me the bathroom, hands me the clothes and tells me where things are. I thank him, and he leaves, and I get a moment to process everything. I realise I'm actually loving every second of this. And I know the feeling I'm having, because I've experienced it before. It's the feeling of undeniable attraction, and the feeling of falling deep into intense feelings of romance. Yet, I've never had them form so quickly, and so strongly. It's like I've just been exposed to a whole new dimension of feeling.

I change into the clothes, thankful to be out of the tight dress. It feels so weird to be wearing a practical strangers clothes, but in a way, I know him quite well after our conversation at the bar. I wash off all my make-up, and feel much fresher. After checking myself one last time in the mirror, I step out, taking quiet, slightly nervous steps towards where he is, in the main bedroom. The entire room smells strongly of him, a mix of cologne, and something distinctly masculine. I step in timidly, and his eyes light up when he sees me standing there.

I bite my bottom lip nervously, and he just smiles more. I don't feel uncomfortable or out of place, I'm just nervous. He has white bed sheets, that are probably silk or something. I don't know why, but white silk bed sheets have always been the height of luxury, in my opinion. I step further into the room, a little unsure of myself. He stands next to me, on what seems to be his side of the bed. His phone and a small clock are on the bedside table on this side.

I notice how close we are. It feels stupid that I'm this nervous, but as I said, I'm no partier, and although I'm a risk taker and a bit of a daredevil sometimes, I'm not one for one-night stands or anything of the sort. Normally, I would've backed out, but this feels different, like it's right. So, when his face inches closer to mine, so close I feel his warm breath on my cheek, I don't hesitate as he fits his lips to mine, in a sweet and soft kiss. I close my eyes and kiss back, and it feels perfect, like our lips were designed purely to fit with each other's, although that's cheesy and stupid.

We keep kissing for a few moments more, one of his hands on my waist, the other cradling my neck. Both my hands are around the back of his neck, holding his head tightly to mine. After a few more seconds, I feel his smooth tongue slide over my lip, silently asking me for permission. I instantly open my mouth, and our tongues connect in a passionate kiss, one so passionate I wonder how in hell we only met 2 hours ago. We keep kissing until we have to break apart for breath, and then without thinking, I walk around to the other side of the bed, and climb in with him. This surprised him, but I just nod and giggle and he understands.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I start to fade into sleep. The last thing I feel before I fall into a deep slumber is Tobias' arms pulling me close to him, so my head is resting on his chest in a warm embrace.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I'm confused and lost. I sit up abruptly, looking around frantically, until I remember last night, every second of it, and I can't help the smile on my face as I remember the earth shattering kiss I was given just before I fell asleep. In Tobias' apartment. I don't want to run, or pretend this didn't happen, though. I just laugh to myself a little, and run a hand through my messy hair. Then I remember that I fell asleep with my head laying on Tobias' head, and he's not here right now.

I start to worry and panic, that he regrets ever meeting me, but then he steps into the room, and seeing that I'm awake, smiles. It's then that I see just how beautiful his eyes are. They're deep set, like I saw last night, but only now do I realise how unique they are in colour. They're a dark blue, a colour I've never seen before. They're a sleeping, waiting colour. I stand up out the bed, smoothing down the sheets with my hand. He smiles, and taking me completely off guard, he puts both hands on either side of my face, holding it in his hands, and presses his lips to mine.

I kiss back, ecstatic that he still cares, and feels just what I feel for him. He lets go of me, and hands me a glass of orange juice, the proper stuff that's freshly squeezed. I smile, enthralled by the kind gesture. I bring the glass up to my face and take a sip. He smirks at me while I do it, our eyes not breaking the contact.

"Good morning." he says, his voice just as deep as last night. He smells like orange juice too, actually, and spearmint toothpaste.

"Good morning." I say, and I'm sure he can see the blush and look of uncertainty on my face and in my eyes.

"You okay?" he asks, taking the glass back from me. I nod, but it's a little shaky, and I know he'll see it. He's pretty observant.

"I'm fine. Just...this is probably a stupid question, but do you regret bringing me here last night?" I ask, quietly, so quiet it's almost a whisper.

"Tris, of course I don't. I made you breakfast, actually." he says, his face coming in a little closer to mine. His eyes are filled with sincerity that makes me sure and confident, so I let him put his hand on the small of my back and lead my into the kitchen, where he's prepared a full blown breakfast with bacon, eggs, and sausages with a slice of toast. I smile and giggle a little.

"Thank you, Tobias." I say, sitting down and digging in. He's a great cook, the breakfast is delicious. When I'm done, I gather my things, and get ready to leave, but just as I go, I'm stopped by Tobias.

"Hey, I put my number in your phone. Hopefully it wasn't to ballsy to put it in as Tobias with a heart, either." he says, and I gasp. Does he mean...? "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." he says, and I start smiling, widely.

"I'd really, really like that. But, are you sure?" I ask, trying to make sure this is concrete before I go through with it.

"Of course I'm sure. You're the best girl I've met in a very, very long time." he says, and kisses me briefly. I'm utterly floored, so I press our foreheads together, our hands skimming each other's forearms. My voice is full of emotion when I whisper,

"I really like you, Tobias. It's so weird, we just met really, and I've already stayed a night at your apartment," I breathe, with a soft, short laugh at the end. He laughs just as softly, and I can't help but think it's a beautiful sound. He doesn't say anything, so I let out a few words that are so quiet I barely hear it myself. "I don't wanna go too fast." I breathe. He nods, and we simultaneously raise our heads, our foreheads not breaking apart, and our lips touch in a quick kiss. I say goodbye, and leave his apartment, only answering my violently ringing phone as soon as I'm on the train home. I'm still a little dazed when I pick up, only to find it's Christina, ringing for the millionth time this morning.

"Hey, what'd you want?" I ask, a little groggily, but I can tell my happiness is shining through.

"What do I want?! Tris, where in hell are you?!" she shrieks into my ear. She does sound worried, but I know she's probably just surprised I actually found some merit in last night.

"I'm on the train home, don't worry, I'll be home soon." I say, knowing that wasn't what she was insinuating.

"Where did you go last night? I barely remember, I had a bit too much tequila, but the last I saw you were at the bar." she says, and she is a bit relaxed, but that means her girly curiosity mode is coming on.

"I met Tobias, you know Zeke's friend? Yeah, we talked, and I went back to his apartment. Don't worry, he's really sweet and he let me stay the night. I didn't even have anything to drink, I was just tired and he was too, so we just went back to his place." I say casually, hoping she doesn't say what she inevitably will.

"Oh, that's why you weren't answering my calls. You were scr-" she starts, and I shut her and her brashness out with a loud shush.

"Christina! That never happened, stop it! You know I wouldn't have a one night stand, I'd get embarrassed. But we kissed. And he asked me to be his girlfriend." I say, and I allow myself a rather girly moment, squealing quietly down the phone. Christina starts cheering down the phone, making promises of champagne and saying she'll start planning the wedding ASAP. I laugh, and say goodbye, relaxing into my seat.

* * *

 _4 months later_

"So, where did you two meet?" my Mom asks, as she, my Dad, Tobias and I eat the delicious dinner she made for us. I was really nervous for tonight, but thankfully, it's all gone really well so far, and my parents seem to really like Tobias. It was kind of nerve racking to introduce my boyfriend to them, especially since Tobias and I are in such a serious, long term relationship. I feared that he would get bored fast, and that we would both regret that night at the club, but we didn't. We grew closer, and not a day has gone by since that night where I haven't thanked every star in the sky for it.

I share a cheeky glace with Tobias, that my mother smiles at. Tobias is one of the first boyfriends I've ever introduced to them, especially this serious and long term.

"Actually, we met at a club, in June." I say, but I don't delve into much detail. Both my parent's eyes snap up, and they seem a bit confused.

"I thought you hated those nightclubs, Beatrice." my Dad says, using the name I was born under. It's nice to hear it being used again, even though I see my parents once a week.

"She does, but I hate them as well, so we ended up talking in the corner of a bar. We danced a bit, and then I took her back to my apartment, where she stayed the night. That's it, really." Tobias explains, his eyes still fixed on mine, dazed, reminiscent smiles on both our faces. My parents exchange a worried glance, and it's like I read their minds.

"We didn't have a one night stand, if that's what you're thinking." I blurt out, looking at the floor with a heavy blush on my face. My parents visibly relax, and go back to being smiley and their usual selves. I smile. They really do like him, much more than the other few boyfriends I've had. To be honest, it's difficult to not like him. Everyone does, because although at first he seems cold and closed off, he's respectful and kind and honest and intelligent and every other good word I can think of.

* * *

 _6 months later_

"Merry Christmas babe." Tobias smiles at me, handing me a rectangular box, wrapped in red paper. We sit just next to the Christmas tree we decorated a couple of weeks ago. Tobias says it's the nicest one he's ever had in his apartment, but I think he's just biased because we did it together. We're sitting together, like little kids next to the Christmas tree in his, no, _our_ apartment, because I recently moved in. We're both in Christmas pyjamas, because I convinced him into it, as we exchange gifts on the floor.

Every few minutes, he'll lean up and kiss me, on the lips or the cheek or the forehead. When I open the box, it's a beautiful necklace, with a silver chain and a small stone on the end. It's got an emerald stone on the end, but it's small, and subtle, just as I like it. I smile, a thick, emotional one filled with meaning, and jump into Tobias' arms, his arms wrapping tight around me.

"Thank you, Toby!" I squeal, using the nickname I've given him. I start peppering his face with kisses. He kisses me on the lips firmly, and we break apart, still smiling. I hand him a box, bigger than the one he gave me, carefully fastening the necklace around my neck. He looks at me briefly while he does it, and opens the box. Tobias doesn't get emotional often, but I can tell when he flicks through the heavy leather bound book he's getting to be.

I spent ages filling it with pictures, not just of our relationship, but of him and his mom, grandparents, Zeke and Shauna and Uriah, and then us. Pictures of us through the entirety of our 6 months together, and there a quite a few, because we love to remember every moment of it.

He does the same thing I did, but he pulls me to my feet and kisses me passionately, holding me close and tight, before finally letting me go.

"Thank you. For everything." he says, before kissing me again. It turns out to be one of the best Christmases I've ever had.

* * *

 _3 years later_

Tobias and I walk along the beach, holding hands. The sun is just about to go away completely, so we sit together, on the sand, still holding hands. I admire the way the sea laps at the sand, and the feel of it beneath my feet, but also at the remarkable man beside me. He's looking at me, a smile on his face as he looks at me. He rubs my knuckles with his thumb, and the feeling still leaves me on edge.

For the past 3 years, we've been inseparable, loving every moment. I know for definite that he's the only man I ever want to be with. He's said the same thing to me. I love him more than anything I do or say can show. That's why I start to cry immediately when he turns, gets down on one knee, and pulls a small black box from the back pocket of his jeans. I put my hands to my mouth, trying to hold in my joyful sobs, but failing.

Tobias starts to tear up to, as he says,

"God, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you, Tris. You're beautiful, intelligent, strong and brave, and witty and just so perfect it seems unreal. And I don't want to ever see a day in my life that you aren't with me, or with someone else, so, Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" he asks, his voice thick with emotion. A tear slips down his cheek, as I nod frantically and shout quietly,

"Yes, yes!" before jumping into his arms and falling on the sand with him. We lay there, and he slides the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger. I kiss him hard on the mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance, as I whisper, "I love you, so, so much Tobias Eaton." before I kiss him again, and we walk off the beach together, officially engaged.

* * *

 _4 years later_

The dress is beautiful, the church is beautiful, my mom and my bridesmaids are beautiful, but nothing compares to Tobias, as he stands there in his black suit, waiting for me at the alter. I bat away tears, and smile through the never ending joy as my father puts my hands in Tobias'. We both beam at each other, and everything is a blur but him as we say our vows, and kiss for the very first time as man and wife. Everyone claps, but all I know is him, all I feel is him, all I am is him.

Because we aren't the partiers, but that's a damn good thing, because it brought us together.


End file.
